


Patience

by moonmoth (greyvvardenfell)



Series: Fictober 2019 [20]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, F/M, Facials, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Control, Pegging, Spanking, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23571772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyvvardenfell/pseuds/moonmoth
Summary: Julian and Reyja have some fun double-domming Lucio.
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Apprentice/Julian Devorak/Lucio (The Arcana)
Series: Fictober 2019 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696495
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the Fictober prompt: "Patience... is not something I'm known for."

“Hit him again.”

Reyja nodded to Julian, confirming her command, and he grinned. “With pleasure, my dear.”

“Hey now, I don’t deserve that!”

Huddled between them on his knees, his wrists bound to his ankles and his eyeliner running in streaks down his flushed face though the night had just begun, Lucio squirmed. “I don’t deserve any of this! You’re supposed to be showing me a good time, and honestly? I feel so—”

The ringing slap of Julian’s hand across his cheek shut him up.

“So what, Lucio?” Reyja circled behind him, her heels clicking against the marble floor of his luxurious chambers. “How do we make you feel?”

“Underwhelmed.” Lucio laughed wildly. “Is that the best you got, Jules? You hit me harder when I was on bedrest.”

“Oho, you want more?” Julian crossed in the opposite direction, cracking his knuckles.

“If you can dish it out, I can take it.”

“Wait, ‘Bee.” Reyja put her hand on Julian’s arm, eyes narrowed in thought. She dropped into a crouch level with Lucio’s head and clicked her tongue at the state of his makeup, his hair, his disheveled white jacket and trousers. “I don’t think he really means it.”

Lucio’s jaw dropped in dismay. “I do too mean it!”

She ignored him. “Just look at him. He’s already getting tired. Bright red, sweaty… I half expect him to start yawning. We shouldn’t play rough with him if he’s so delicate.”

“I like it rough! I want it rough!”

Smirking, Julian joined her, peering at Lucio as though he were nothing more interesting than a report she’d dropped by his office. “Hmmm, observant as always, darling. Of course, should he prove amenable, there are certain activities that might be acceptable even for someone in his state.”

“I’m not tired! I have the best stamina of anyone I—”

“Until he proves he can keep up with us, I don’t think there’s anything else we can do.”

“Agreed. Shall we?” Julian ushered Reyja towards Lucio’s grand four-post bed, ignoring the Count’s howls of protest as they walked away. When they reached the edge of the crimson carpet, she took his hand and pulled him close to whisper in his ear.

“Wanna crank it up a little?”

“Oh, my love, you know I do. What did you have in mind?”

“Are you up for some corporal punishment of your own?”

A small shudder rolled up Julian’s back and he nodded enthusiastically.

“Alright. Take your pants off.”

As he scrambled to obey, Reyja cleared her throat. Lucio’s grumbles quieted and his frantic attempts to free himself from Julian’s expertly-tied knots turned to slight tugs, then stillness under her icy stare.

“What?” he spat. “Change your mind? Decide you couldn’t keep your hands off me after all?”

“And why would I do that?” Reyja responded dryly. “I have my claim staked already.” She patted Julian’s bare back as he fumbled with the clasps of his boots.

“Then why are you looking at me like that?”

She chuckled, spreading her broad hands across Julian’s skin and scratching just enough to leave parallel red lines in her wake. His pleased grunt made Lucio fume, but he held himself still.

“Very good, Lucio. You are capable of behaving after all.”

“Yeah, well… don’t make me regret it.”

Reyja’s expression hardened, her hand clenching tight on Julian’s hip, startling him upright with one boot still on. “Let’s get one thing clear, here: I will do whatever it takes to cow you, whether you regret it or not.” She smiled ominously. “That’s what you asked for and that’s what you’ll get. In fact, you’ve already told me everything I need to know, so be ready, because I won’t stop again.”

While Lucio stammered over a comeback and came up empty-handed, Julian sucked his bottom lip between his teeth and tried fruitlessly to will his growing erection away. Reyja never treated him like this; she was gentle and loving, teasing and willing but always his partner before she was his Dominant. Here, she had no such qualms. Lucio was a friend, certainly, but he was also unmistakably, unchangeably Lucio. Irreverent, immature, bratty Lucio, who craved submission but made his Dominants work for it first. And Reyja was more than up to the task. Ostensibly Julian was in control as well, but everyone in the room knew who was submitting to whom.

“Y-yes, Reyja.”

“Thank you. Now, as soon as Julian finishes getting undressed, I thought we would show you what you’re missing out on by being so unpleasant.” The glance she shot at Julian out of the corner of her eye had him tugging at the tall sleeve of his boot again in an instant.

“Unpleasant? Me?” Lucio snorted dismissively. “I’m a peach. Everyone says so.”

“Everyone’s opinion doesn’t matter. Mine does.”

Lucio’s retort caught in his throat and he tipped his head back to stare at the ceiling, watching lamplight dance in the massive golden mirror mounted there like he hadn’t attempted to speak at all.

“You’re learning,” said Reyja. “Good.” She moved to the foot of the bed and signalled for Julian, his trousers puddled around his ankles, to join her. His obvious arousal made her smile and she pressed a quick kiss to his shoulder when she crossed behind him. With a tap against his lower back, he bent over, taking hold of the footboard and spreading his feet so his ass was on full display, ready for whatever she had planned.

“Pay attention, Lucio. Patience isn’t something I’m known for.” The tone of her voice brooked no argument. When he reluctantly tore his eyes away from the reflection of lamplight overhead, Julian’s prone form made his own pants grow tighter in anticipation. It didn’t escape Reyja’s notice. “Oh, you like this? Well, until you behave, every touch that could’ve been yours will go to my Jujubee instead.”

Reyja kneaded the slight dimples on Julian’s back, waiting for Lucio’s renewed cries of displeasure to quiet down. When he gave no sign of stopping his rant, she ran her hand lightly over Julian’s ass, giving him ample warning before her palm came down hard on his bony cheek. The dull smack only infuriated Lucio more, accompanied as it was by Julian’s fluttering sigh, but Reyja continued: another rub, another lift, another spank, alternating sides until both were red and burning hot from the blood rush. Julian’s legs shook like a hard-run horse’s, his knuckles bone white against the rich mahogany of the bed frame, but the repetition of soft caress and brutal slap had him dripping precum before Lucio’s strident voice made Reyja pause.

“Okay, okay! I’m sorry! Please! Please, I’ll be good! Please let me be good! Please—” He cut himself off with a strangled whimper, writhing in his bonds again not to escape, but in search of any kind of stimulation he could find.

“There we go,” Reyja breathed, too low for Lucio to hear. She helped Julian stand, asking with her eyes how he felt, and he nodded unevenly, leaning down to kiss her forehead before clearing his head with a shake and directing his attention towards their charge again.

“So, Lucio, turned your coat, then, have you?”

“Please, Jules— Julian. Touch me. Hit me! Anything!”

“Ha, did you hear that, darling? He hasn’t called me ‘Julian’ in years.”

Reyja smirked, latching onto Julian’s elbow. “Well, well, well. Does that sound like a changed man or what?”

Lucio looked desperately between them, his lower lip trembling. “What do I have to say?” he asked, lurching against the ropes holding him. “Whatever it is, I’ll say it!”

Reyja raised one eyebrow, still smiling. “Do you need to get fucked, Lucio?”

His whole body shuddered, like a cool breeze had passed through the room.

“Do you need to feel a thick cock in your ass, pounding into you until you’re sore and wrecked? Do you need to be covered in cum, tangling up your hair and ruining your makeup? Tell us, ‘Cio. Tell us why we’re here.”

“Oh god, oh god! Yes! Fuck, yes! Fuck me! Fuck me until I can’t walk! Fuck me like the dirty little slut I am! Please, oh god, please!” Lucio’s chest heaved as he strained at his bonds. Kohl-streaked tears leaked down his face, dripping black onto his white lapels.

Reyja let go of Julian’s arm to take Lucio’s chin in her hand, turning his head to examine the smears. One foot nudged his crotch, toeing his eager cock, and he bucked into her touch as much as his restraints would allow.

Whatever she saw must have been enough. “Juley, could you untie him, please? But make him undress himself. We can’t let him get too complacent.” She pulled Julian down for a kiss as she walked towards the bed again. “Oh, and when you bring him over, make sure you take his temperature. I’m still not convinced he won’t pass out on us. Two, maybe three fingers should do.” She looked back over her shoulder. “We’re going big tonight.”


	2. Friends with Benefits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AKA "Teaching Lucio To Be A Good Person One Prostate Orgasm At A Time"

Reyja leaned back against the mass of fluffy pillows crowding Lucio's bed, twining her fingers through his fine golden hair. He was a mess; streaked eyeliner, red cheeks, lower lip swollen from the abuse of his teeth. The rubies he'd had implanted in each canine gleamed as he panted, open-mouthed, and tried again to make his tongue form coherent words.

“Rey-Reyja, please! I can’t—”

“Oh? Lucio the mighty, Lucio the conqueror, Lucio who never shuts up about all the things he can do, can’t handle this one simple thing?” She smiled slyly. “Interesting.”

He gulped and tried to stop his limbs from shaking. Behind him, Julian stilled the long, talented fingers that drove him to such desperation. With one hand on his cock and the other buried inside him, Lucio threatened to come apart at the seams.

“And to think: this is the same man who once boasted that he would never get enough of life’s pleasures,” Julian laughed.

“I- I- I didn’t mean—”

“That’s a nasty habit of yours, ‘Cio: not meaning what you say.” Reyja gripped the hair at his crown and tipped his head back to look her in the eye. “Who knows what other promises you’ve made and forgotten about, hmm? Let’s see if you can do better for us.”

“I will, I will!” Lucio fought to keep his eyes from rolling. “I swear I will!”

Reyja clicked her tongue and released him. “I think I’ll be the judge of that.”

“What do I have to do to show you how good I am?”

She pursed her lips as if deep in thought. “You could put that tongue to another use,” she suggested, and spread her legs for him. “But my Juley doesn’t have to stop, does he? Mr. I-Can-Do-Anything can live up to his name and let me cum before he does, right?”

Lucio nodded frantically, barely hearing the words. Over his head, Reyja and Julian locked eyes and smiled at each other.

“Get going, then,” she said.

“And do it right,” added Julian. “My darling deserves only the best.”

Between her plump thighs, Lucio plunged into his new task with fervor. At least having something else to focus on gave him a slight reprieve from Julian’s expert ministrations, but not for long. His fine doctor’s hands worked magic as real as Reyja’s. And he was tall enough to kneel up and hold both his and his charge’s erections, stroke them together with one hand, and still maintain the teasing pressure on Lucio’s prostate with the other.

Lucio had no idea how long he’d been at the mercy of his friends: time lost its meaning hours ago. Heavy crimson curtains blocked the light from outside and even Nadia’s intricate clock had been moved down the hall, away from his door, so the ticking of its mechanisms wouldn’t give anything away. He vaguely remembered the three of them agreeing to a sequestered weekend together, but that could have been moments or days past. Everything beyond the haze of arousal, the burning frustration of withheld orgasms, anticipation of Reyja’s next command or Julian’s next move, faded to the back of his mind as he lost himself between the two of them.

“Stop.”

Her voice scalded. Julian’s touch disappeared. He’d been so close, just about to tip over the edge, Reyja’s scent and the eager thrust of her hips against his mouth driving his lust to ever greater heights.

And then it was all gone.

A strong hand gripped Lucio just under his jawline, hauling him to his knees. Had he been able to breathe, he would’ve whimpered. Julian’s other arm snaked around his chest and held him upright, forcing him to look into Reyja’s burning blue eyes.

“You leaked.”

Had he? Everything was such a blur of pleasure, he hadn’t even noticed. Lucio tried to open his mouth to apologize, or perhaps to protest, but Julian tightened his grip.

“How disappointing. For me and for you.” Reyja’s words were chips of ice. “I only asked you for one thing. One tiny little favor.”

Through the blackness lapping at the edges of his vision, Lucio croaked.

“You want to defend yourself? This oughta be hilarious. Jujubee, let him go.”

Lucio slumped, coughing, as air rushed back into his lungs. “T-too much,” he gasped. “Too good!”

“Was it really? Good enough for a little oopsie?”

Shame seeped in on the back of his returning awareness. But with it came spirit. “That’s never happened before.”

Reyja sat forward, one eyebrow raised. “I suppose you think Julian’s lying to me, huh? You think that, of the two of you, the one most in possession of his faculties imagined the cum dripping out of a cock that wasn’t his, all over his hand?”

The quickest way to earn Reyja’s ire was insulting her partner. Lucio stood at a crossroads: down one path lay retribution for his insolence, guaranteed to be both fun and brutal. Down the other, grovelling, begging for forgiveness, with the opportunity to prove himself again. And again, and again, each one ending in failure and resulting in his goal moving further and further into the future.

Lucio had never been a patient man.

“Who, Dr. Jules? Well, he lied about being able to cure me, didn’t he?”

In a flash, Reyja’s palm struck his cheek, snapping his head to the side. He grinned and saw the same joy reflected in her eyes when he looked back at her. Just as planned.

“You’re such a brat.”

Lucio’s grin widened.

“We’ll have to do this the hard way, won’t we?”

At a silent signal from Reyja, Julian rose from the bed. The gentle clink of metal on metal emerged out of his rummaging through the gilded white chest in the corner of the room, followed by his padding footsteps as he returned.

“May I present: the hard way.”

In his hands, Julian held a strap-on harness. A large golden phallus, smooth and featureless, stood proudly against the black leather in which it was secured. Lucio’s mouth began to water at the thought of where that dildo was about to be, the glorious stretch of it.

Reyja unfolded and stood to join Julian. She pulled him down into a deep kiss before forcing him to his knees with the pressure of her hands on his freckled shoulders. He sank eagerly to the floor and held the harness out for her, securing the buckles and peppering her thighs with kisses. She tousled his hair fondly.

“I should wash your mouth out with soap for such ridiculous slander of my Juley,” Reyja said thoughtfully as Julian hugged her legs. “But I think he might have his own punishment in mind. What do you think, ‘Bee?”

“Mm. I think we should see what that mouth does with a different set of genitals.”

Lucio shivered, delighted. He rarely got to experience a cock at both ends these days. Caught up in the idea, he almost missed Reyja’s next words.

“You still can’t cum, though.”

“What?!”

“You heard me.” She smirked and ran her hand along the golden dildo. Julian kissed the other side of it. “Us first.”

Pale limbs met paler as they rejoined him. Julian took Reyja’s old place, reclined against the pillows, and worked his cock idly, watching her position herself opposite him with Lucio on his hands and knees between them. Precum already pearled down his shaft, catching in the russet curls that flanked it.

“Aren’t you glad we stretched you out first?” Cool magical lubricant slicked Lucio’s hole, priming him again. “We’re generous, aren’t we?”

He fought to keep from flinching, but Reyja only made her hand colder before pressing inside him.

“You should thank people when they’re nice to you, ‘Cio.”

She had paused tantalizingly close to his prostate, teasing so torturously he could hardly stand it. For a moment, Lucio considered leaning all his weight on his prosthetic arm so he could give his cock the attention it craved, but the next crook of Reyja’s fingers had him shaking, sputtering, mewling his gratitude to the ceiling.

“That’s better. Ready, Juley?”

Julian shifted to his knees and grinned. “When you are, darling.”

They entered him together. Lucio couldn’t choose which he liked more: the sleek, slippery penetration of his favorite dildo, or the tang of sweat and precum that filled his mouth. Both, he decided, had their merits. And both at the same time?

That was a treatment only the Count of Vesuvia deserved.

Reyja and Julian were so in sync, they moved as one, her strap-on thrusting in as his hips met Lucio’s chin. With the tiny bit of awareness that wasn’t focused on the surge and recede of his pleasure, Lucio noticed the two of them kissing each other over his back, forcing his head up to keep Julian’s cock sheathed in his throat. He swallowed around it, drooling and moaning, hoping it would be enough: the faster Julian came, the sooner both of them could turn their attention to their beloved Dominant. And the faster Lucio himself would earn the right to spill his own spend.

Even with the reward of release hanging over his head, though, Lucio could barely resist the perfect stimulation Reyja drove into him. The dildo curved just enough, and in just the right place, to make his limbs turn to water. Every scrap of willpower he could muster fought to keep his aching cock from losing this battle. Its slap against his abdomen was torment enough.

Julian broke first, as all three of them knew he would. He fell away from Reyja’s kiss with a cry to hold Lucio’s head in place, emptying himself down the Count’s eager throat. He flopped back against the pillows as the last spray left him, painting Lucio’s lips and cheek creamy white.

“Good pet,” Reyja crooned, scratching lightly down Lucio’s back. “I bet that looked tempting.”

He could only whine in response.

“Wouldn’t it be so nice to cum like that, feel yourself twitch as you let it all out…”

Lucio shuddered. The rumpled bedspread beneath him fell victim to the clench of his metal fingers, carving creases in the delicate fabric. The beat of Reyja’s thighs against his, flesh on flesh, sped up in response.

Julian took on the persuasion as he sat up again. “Isn’t my dearest divine with that cock of hers? She’s drained me so many times, I can’t even remember them all. Oh, to be fucked so well! We are lucky men, my friend. Lucky, lucky men.”

“You’re too sweet, lovely.” Reyja chuckled, then leaned over to take hold of Lucio’s hair again. “Do you want to see how lucky you are, ‘Cio?”

He had to reach for the word. “Yes!”

She pulled, hard, arching Lucio’s neck back. His eyes flew wide with the pain that coursed along every nerve in his body, skittering into pleasure the closer it got to his aching erection. A burst of precum dripped onto the bed, shaken free by the motion of her hips. But he didn’t feel it. Nor did he feel Julian’s hands slide down his chest until they reached his nipples and tugged on the barbells piercing them. He was far too captivated by the sight in the mirror overhead.

His skin looked almost tan compared to Reyja’s and Julian’s. He had become a sculpture of contorted muscle, curved into a lascivious bow, with a girthy golden cock parting his ass. On the other side, streaked by the spend of another man, Lucio’s own face stared back at him. His eyes were nearly crossed, cheeks aflame, his blush only emphasized by the auburn hair of his nearest bedmate. The alchemical machinery in his arm whirred as he clenched tighter and tighter.

And he watched the man in the mirror fall against the barrage of pleasure. It was too much, to see himself displayed so lewdly. He watched his shoulders contract, his lips part in a soundless keen, his toes curl. And he watched Reyja slow, then stop, then pull out, patting his hip with a satisfied smirk.

“Uh oh. Looks like someone might need another few practice runs before he’s up to the challenge,” she said, unbuckling her harness and letting it fall to the floor.

Lucio’s limbs gave out before he could respond. He landed on solid thighs, and a pair of gentle doctor’s hands guided his head into a more comfortable position before retreating to rub a soothing circle between his shoulder blades. At his side, the mattress dipped as Reyja returned to lay down next to him.

“But that’s okay,” she said softly. “We have all the time in the world.”


End file.
